A conventional heel construction for mens' or womens' shoes normally comprises a heel which is secured to the shoe by glue and/or nails. Upon wearing-down of the heel, the old heel must be stripped-off the shoe and replaced by a new one. This procedure is time-consuming and relatively expensive and also requires the precise positioning of the heel on the shoe. Furthermore, the new heel normally requires grinding and buffing to properly size it on the shoe.